


【Fate/双枪（五四五）/剑术】Cross World无尽战争（连载中）

by Rubybook



Series: 无尽战争 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, M/M, wlancer, 中文, 库丘林 - Freeform, 迪卢姆多 - Freeform, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 无限恐怖流Paro涉及原创角色，英灵黑化（恶魔队），流血描写，强制爱情，强迫性交，精神控制，换攻等情节，介意者勿入
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/Cú Chulainn|Saber/Caster
Series: 无尽战争 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660792
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

序

“我只是想降生到这个世界——”  
“只是这样而已——”  
“为什么……只是这样都不行？”  
漆黑的世界不断的翻滚，它的面前是可以破开一切的光。  
所有的嘶喊都无法传达到光芒之外，就算周围是能实现一切愿望的巨大能量也无法让涌动的黑影心中的愿望化为现实。  
它就要覆灭，在这个世界中永久的消失。  
“不，我不要这样——我想看看这个世界！”  
无法发出声音的它在自己的世界里声嘶力竭的呐喊着，而光就要将它吞没。

“有趣的力量。”  
“唯一的愿望吗？”  
“那就实现吧——”  
“你想见见这个世界。”  
“而我需要更多的强者。”  
“就这样契约吧——”  
“为了这个世界。”

（1）

绿色的枪兵打起了十二分注意力，小心翼翼地分辨着周围的环境。  
他从未亲眼见过目力所及的风景。  
这里是一片森林。他熟悉自己家乡的每一种形态的森林，但没有一种像眼前这样。  
这是一片丛林，来自圣杯的知识提醒着他。  
他发现自己对气温湿度之类变化变得敏感。英灵不存在对温度气候的感知，魔力构成的肉体屏蔽了不必要的部分，但现在这些部分都回来了。  
但是他只能看到这么多东西，除了自己或许处于一片丛林之外迪卢姆多判断不出更多的事情。  
他被看不见的墙限制在这一小片地域，似乎存在着什么规则一样。  
绿色枪兵试图呼唤自己的宝具，他能感觉到红黄蔷薇的存在，却无法将它们召唤出来。  
虽然无法判断究竟发生了什么，但迪卢姆多觉得这一定不是另一场圣杯战争。  
没有魔力维系，没有契约凭依，即使并未失去圣杯灌输的知识，但是他感觉不到圣杯的存在。  
——圣杯并不存在于这个世界。

这种情况让凯尔特战士有些紧张，所有的未知在他的记忆里代表一场未知的冒险以及危险。  
他记得在记忆断片之前他在码头等待着挑战者，不知道作为御主的魔术师是否也卷入了这次奇怪的事件。  
迪卢姆多觉得自己需要行动起来，但是前提是他必须离开这里。  
就在黑发战士思考怎么破坏看不见的圈境的时候，他听见背后传来了哈欠声。  
战士下意识转过身，正好看见睡眼惺忪的蓝发男人揉着眼睛从地上站了起来。  
对方穿着一件特别休闲的花衬衣和一条牛仔裤，手里的长杆并非武器，而是一根鱼竿。  
“什么嘛，怎么会突然睡着了？咦这里是哪里啊？”

黑发战士抿了抿嘴唇。直觉告诉他面前的男人绝不像看起来这么无害。  
战士的直觉是一种很难描述的东西，但是他们会本能的追寻强大的气息——或许是为了寻找自己臣服之人，又或许是想让对方臣服于自己。  
但是无论哪一种，都会让迪卢姆多敏锐地发现普通人和战士的区别之处，比如眼前的男人。  
即使还在摆脱睡神的侵扰，但是对方露出的每一处肌肉都处于备战姿态。  
黑发战士毫不怀疑如果自己露出一丝一毫的杀意，那么那根鱼竿说不定就会变成凶器刺向自己的胸口。  
——当然，前提是对方能够刺中。

蓝发的男人站在原地活动了一下筋骨，看了看四周。迪卢姆多看着对方好像皱了皱眉，然后伸手摸索了一圈。  
从视觉的角度来说就像对方在触摸空气一般，但移动出的轨迹落在黑发英灵眼里是一个清楚的轨迹。  
是那堵“看不见”但确实存在的墙壁，对方没通过触碰就发现者“墙壁”的存在。  
看来对方对“魔力”的亲和性远在自己之上，迪卢姆多思考着，而且他觉得眼前这个男人虽然一身现代打扮，但是……有种奇妙的熟悉感。  
他们之间似乎有着些许的关联，但只是从外表迪卢姆多很难判断出对方究竟是谁。  
英灵呈现出的模样会随着传说的流传发生变化，只有他们持有的宝具不会改变。  
……只不过，如果对方也是英灵的话，或许和他一样无法召唤出宝具也说不定。

迪卢姆多看着对方张了张手，但是最后只是有些愤愤地甩了一下鱼竿，将视线转到了他的脸上。  
“喂，有张漂亮脸蛋的小子，你是英灵没错吧？哪里的？这里又是什么地方？奇怪，我应该没见过你啊，为什么会有一种熟悉感？”蓝发男人感兴趣地打量着面前的绿色紧身战服的黑发英灵，“唔，不是之前的那一次，也不是这一次，啊，那个乱七八糟的灵子海也不是，好像是在某个熟悉的地方但是莫名其妙的场合遇见过……啊啊，真是，为什么会有这些奇怪的零碎记忆啊？算了，报上名来。”  
迪卢姆多眨了眨眼，他似乎对其中某个描述也有那么一点印象。不过既然被询问了名字，作为战士的英灵也保持着自己的礼仪。  
“我是迪卢姆多，迪那之孙。”他想了想，如果对方也是圣杯战争的参与者，那么似乎还应该说得更多一些，“以Lancer的职介接受召唤现界。”  
“哦？你这小子也是Lancer啊？那就的确不是第五次被召唤出来的家伙了。迪卢姆多，迪卢姆多，这个名字听起来挺耳熟的？”蓝发英灵用大拇指指向自己，“我是库丘林。”

男人看着面前的黑发青年一瞬间露出混合着诧异和惊讶的表情，随后转变为欣喜。  
“是那位由阿尔斯特的前王弗格斯大人抚养大的光之御子，库丘林阁下吗？”  
“都被当做英灵召唤了叫阁下之类的太别扭了。等等，你也是从爱尔兰来的家伙？唔，迪卢姆多……菲奥娜首席战士的迪卢姆多？”  
“那已经是以前的称呼了，光之子阁下！能见到你……”  
库丘林做了个暂停的手势阻止了对方明显打算开始地滔滔不绝，“我刚才还有个问题，这里是哪里？你怎么看都比我先来吧迪卢姆多？”  
黑发英灵轻咳了一声掩饰了自己过于激动的尴尬，“不，也只比前辈你早一点点而已，而且被困在看不见的壁垒里，武器也无法具现化。”  
“这到底是个什么情况啊？”库丘林不爽地用鱼竿戳了戳前面的空气。“连武装都召唤不出来，这是准备让老子穿着休闲装打仗吗？”

在他抱怨的时候，被鱼竿顶住的那一小块地方发出了白光。  
然后看不见的空气墙向下溶解，外面的景色扭曲了一瞬间，然后恢复了正常。  
一名有着艳丽发色，身材姣好的女性正站在外面，用一种审视某些东西的眼神上下打量着两名出现在空地里的男性。  
“哦？居然都清醒着？看来这次新人的素质不错吗——”


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

迪卢姆多警惕地看着面前突然出现的女性，但是很快他就放松了下来。库丘林也一样，两名凯尔特英灵对视了一眼，他们都没有从这名女性身上感觉到杀气，也没有敌意。  
战士的直觉是一种奇妙的东西，他们会很容易判断面前的人是不是敌人，这种判断和对方表现出的模样没有多大关系，即使面前的女性看起来有些虚张声势的张牙舞爪。  
就和他们预料的一样，女性并没有发动攻击，而是踩着军靴走到了战士们的面前。  
"菜鸟们，欢迎踏入死亡轮回。不过……"她再次往男性们站立的位置看了看，确定没有第三人的时候皱了皱眉头，"我以为上次死亡任务之后多少会再多几个新人，结果只有两个人吗？"

库丘林瞟了旁边的黑发小子一眼，确定对方也和自己一样听出了对方话中的一些信息。  
死亡轮回——这似乎是他们现在所在的地方，听起来并不像一个地名，恐怕还有更多的隐情。  
这个地方显然不止他们面前的这一片丛林，至少从眼前女性的装扮上来看，她的穿着并不适合在这片潮湿闷热的地方摸爬滚打。  
——不过至少比他自己适合。  
库丘林在心里撇了撇嘴角，湿热的感觉透过短袖衬衫侵蚀着他的皮肤，凯尔特战士显然不喜欢这种天气，旁边站的黑发小子身上虽然是魔装，但显然比他更倒霉一点。  
紧身衣的设计虽然方便活动，但是在这种天气下密不透风的魔装显然不是什么特别好的选择。  
但是……“脱不下来没法变成日常装束吧？”蓝发战士没头没脑的问了一句，让“欢迎”他们的女性疑惑地看了他一眼。

迪卢姆多自然了解对方的意思，他对这个问题报以了一个苦笑。  
黑发青年的确有些不舒服，但是这种程度的不适还不至于影响他发挥自己的战斗力。  
只不过眼前的疑问点在于他们变成了一种奇妙的存在，不是英灵，但似乎也不能完全称为“人类”。  
作为英灵的身躯可以发挥出的战斗力到现在还剩下多少很难估计，如果只是从个人感觉来说，迪卢姆多觉得自己身体的情况应该不亚于在菲奥娜的时候全盛时期的年轻的自己。  
如果可以他需要一个能测试自己身手的机会，他转过头，看着蓝发战士赤色的瞳孔。  
如果可以，他希望和对面的人交一次手，这样对他们两人应该都有好处。

但黑发青年的愿望并没有变成声音传达出来，因为那位烈焰一样的女性开始了自我介绍。  
“我是伊丽莎白·泰米尔，北欧队仅存的资深者，已经活过了五次恐怖片，可以说是你们两个新人菜鸟的大前辈。”  
“恐怖片？”迪卢姆多眯起了眼睛。  
“听起来有点奇怪啊，是我知道的那个‘恐怖片’吗？那些血浆电影什么的？”库丘林挑了挑眉，把鱼竿扛在了肩膀上。  
“你们还不了解现在的处境吗？”对两名男性几乎不带什么惊诧的回应伊丽莎白相当不满，“没错，就是你说的那些——但是哪怕最粗制滥造的恐怖片变成现实，那也不是你们这些没有经过主神空间强化的菜鸟们能够应付的存在。“  
“听起来倒是挺有趣的事情。”赤红色的眼睛眯了起来，库丘林拍了拍迪卢姆多的肩膀。他发现旁边这小子显然还有些不太明白。  
“喂迪卢姆多，你该不会还没在现代社会好好生活过吧？”  
“是，还没有机会将获得的知识印证，不过……”金眼的战士偷偷看了一眼自称他们前辈的女性，“前辈，我们还是好好听听伊丽莎白小姐的说明吧。”

用力磨了磨自己的后牙槽，伊丽莎白还是决定为了一百分的新人解说分继续自己的职责。  
“总之现在进入说明环节，有什么问题等我说完了在任务中再问。”  
丢下这句话之后，伊丽莎白用尽量简单的方式向库丘林和迪卢姆多说明他们面临的情况。  
两名英灵战士这时候才确定自己已经不在不同时代的冬木市，而圣杯战争也演变成了更加奇怪的存在。  
也就是主神空间和由无数“二元世界”构成的死亡轮回。他们被拉入这个世界的理由显然和伊丽莎白描述的不太一样，英灵们也无法确定脱离这个世界的方式是否和对方所说的一样，积攒五万点分数就可以脱离。  
但是显然“圣杯”在这个由无尽的战斗构成的世界里真实存在，或许存在的还不止一个“满愿机”，这让被圣杯召唤现世的英灵们瞬间失去了一个战斗的理由。

但这似乎并不是什么大不了的事情。  
无论是库丘林还是迪卢姆多的愿望都未曾寄托于满愿机，他们接受召唤的理由虽有所不同，但无疑驰骋于新的战场还是在圣杯的召唤下进行战斗对于战士来说都是实现愿望的方式。  
在大概弄清楚了主神空间是“用分数可以实现任何可能的世界”，而“二元世界”是主神空间下获得分数的“任务系统”之后，库丘林和迪卢姆多都没有对即将开始的战斗感到恐惧。  
伊丽莎白也不得不佩服这次新人的素质，而她干脆将解说推进到下一段。  
“看你们的手腕。”  
迪卢姆多低下头，这才注意到自己的武装外多了一块完全不协调的电子表。  
“注意上面的文字和计时，等倒数计时结束的时候，任务就正式开始了。然后时间会变更为‘任务的时限’。”伊丽莎白解释道。  
“时限有两种，一种是死亡任务，到时间结束时存活就算任务成功。一种是限时任务，到时间结束时没有完成就会判定任务失败而扣除完成任务时奖励的点数，如果点数不够，我们就会被主神抹杀。”  
“最后一种是探索任务，主线必须我们自己去出发，在时间结束的时候我们会被送回主神空间，无论任务是否完成都不会算作失败。”

大致解释了一下任务的分别之后，伊丽莎白看了看自己的表，“五分钟之后这次的任务就会开始，我们要在主角达奇所在的队伍碰到‘怪物’之前和他们汇合，如果两天内不能汇合就算失败。”  
“看来我们这次进入了铁血战士的世界。”  
听到“铁血战士”的时候库丘林捶了一下手心，“啊，我在出租店打工的时候看到过——”  
他的话还没说完就被伊丽莎白打断了，女性用力地挥了一下手，“不管你是不是了解剧情，我奉劝你们不要随便改变剧情，凭空增加任务的难度。啊，说道这里，看你们也不像带了武器的样子。”  
伊丽莎白上下打量了一下迪卢姆多的紧身衣和库丘林的夏威夷衬衫以及牛仔裤。  
“就算我对新人大放送了，说吧，你们有没有习惯用的，可以算作武器的东西？”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

被当做职介象征的宝具被封印之后，对于两名英灵来说可以选择的武器似乎多了起来。  
凯尔特的贵族战士们从小就会学习多种武器的用法，无论是枪还是剑，又或者弓、亦或更适合马上作战的斧、棒、盾他们都一一精熟。  
不过提出这个问题的女性身上显然没有办法放下一整个兵器库，蓝发英灵挠了挠头发，“喂，迪卢姆多，你想选什么？”  
“我的话……果然还是枪或者剑一类的吧？”黑发战士没有隐瞒自己的偏好。  
蓝发战士赞同地点了点头，“啊，没错没错，果然还是枪，实在不行有匕首一类的也能将就。”  
“枪？倒是不错的选择。而且比那群要RPG之类的新人要务实多了。来来来，我今天就大放送一下——”自称是伊丽莎白的女性显出欣赏两名新人的神情，从腰带上解下一个小口袋。

“啊，这是百宝囊，主神那里算作修真道具，主要用途是用来储存大量物品。啊，换这东西可花了我不少分数，好在的确实用。”  
女性一边说着一边从里面掏出各种各样的武器放在两名英灵面前。  
“这里的枪械可以任选，只有那把无限弹药的沙漠之鹰是我的东西不准拿。”伊丽莎白抬起眼，端详了一下看着一地枪械的两个人。  
“咦？这次主神送来的两个新人都挺养眼的吗——”她的视线扫过迪卢姆多左眼下的泪痣，挑了挑眉，“男人这里有点装饰看起来也挺性感的。”  
金眼的男性听到这句评价的时候疑惑地看了她一眼，但是很快又将注意力回到了武器上。

迪卢姆多并不清楚那份青春少女的馈赠为什么没有对眼前的女性发生作用，这对于他来说并非坏事。  
但是地上摆出的各种现代枪械——他当然得到过操作它们的知识，库丘林也一样，但这些都不是战士们的真正首选。  
“喂我说那边的大姐，你这里就没有真正的枪吗？我是说，长枪，实在不行来两把匕首也比这些东西强啊？”库丘林站起来用脚尖踢了踢那些枪械，同样是金属制品，却完全没有冷兵器拿在手中带来的犹如身体一部分的感觉。  
迪卢姆多注意到伊丽莎白看他们的眼神像看着疯子，自称前辈的女性皱着眉头从百宝囊里面拿出了几把收藏意义大于实战意义的匕首。  
“这些是准备到一些有可能的恐怖片里面换资金用的古董，现在就只能浪费在你们两个新人身上了。”

伊丽莎白脸上露出一丝肉疼的表情。  
说实话如果是一般的新人活不活下去对她来说都没有什么关系。只要不是自己动手干掉的就不会被扣除1000点分数。事实上新人“意外”卷入剧情发展死亡太正常不过，但是如果眼前两个虽然有点问题但看起来应该潜力不错的家伙挂掉了，下一次恐怖片会送来怎样的新人还不好说。  
还是对两个看起来相当有潜力的家伙仁至义尽吧，“喂，名字。”  
“啊？”拿着自己挑选的拳剑反复观看库丘林扭过头，“你在说什么呢女人。”  
“你们两个人的名字，刚才只有我自我介绍了吧新人们？”  
“有绳子吗？”库丘林没有回答她的问题，而是对伊丽莎白伸出了手。  
“……”甩出一卷强化绳索，脾气算不好的女性觉得自己已经濒临爆发边缘，但是另一名男性适时插入了两人的对话。  
“我是迪卢姆多，那位你可以称呼为库丘林。“  
“哦？真有趣啊，居然两个新人都是和我故乡的传说中的英雄重名，也算巧合了。”  
“我记得伊丽莎白小姐说自己是维京后裔。”  
“爱尔兰出生的维京后裔不行啊？”伊丽莎白挥了挥手，刚好看见库丘林将拳剑固定在鱼竿的顶端。  
“行了，就这么将就着用一用吧。”甩了甩长杆确定临时的“枪头”不会掉下来，库丘林将武器扛回了肩头。  
“就是那样女人，我就是库丘林，没有什么和谁重名之类的说法。厄尔斯特的钢铁猛犬之名从来不属于别人。”

看见伊丽莎白露出了一脸“这人疯了”的表情，黑发战士忍不住笑了一声。  
“前辈，请不要这样，你让这位好心的女士为难了。”迪卢姆多抑制住笑意，伊丽莎白却没有领情的打算。  
她不愉快地瞟了黑发战士一眼，“你呢？要我给你找两根鱼竿来吗？”  
迪卢姆多掂了掂手里两把可以称之为短剑的匕首。现在两把武器都好好的躺在它们的剑鞘里，但迪卢姆多还记得它们拔出来的样子。  
一把犹如蜿蜒的毒蛇，而另一把则布满锯齿。无论从材料还是工艺或者设计上来说，这两把都是能轻易切开肌肉和骨头的好武器。  
“不用了，无论是剑还是枪我都一样擅长。”曾经以双枪双剑享誉战场的黑发战士微笑着，将两把短剑固定在自己的腰带上。  
“既然都准备好了那就出发。”伊丽莎白用脚尖碾碎了一根树枝当做发泄之后开口道，“你们的实力我会在赶路的时候好好测试一下。”

女性不悦的语气让迪卢姆多莞尔，而库丘林则显然不会因为一名长得不错且身材爆炸的美人一点点小脾气就发怒。  
何况他们的确也需要一些活动来确认自己的身体究竟处于一个什么样的情况。  
“首先说明，我可是进行过身体强化并且受过最严格的野战训练，你们要是跟不上就自己在丛林里面找路吧！”伊丽莎白丢下这句话，快步向丛林中走去。  
但还没多久，两名战士就不紧不慢地超过了她。  
即使不是爱尔兰的树林，但对于两名战士来说依然构不成太大的威胁。  
每一步都准确的落在坚硬的泥土上，纵横交错的藤蔓和树枝甚至无法挂到他们一丝发梢。  
就像两阵穿行于丛林之间的风——伊丽莎白被自己这样的想法吓到了，她眯起眼，重重地咳嗽了一声，“你们训练过？”

“训练什么？战斗吗？”蓝发男人龇了龇牙，似乎是在笑，“这不是与生俱来就会的事情？好吧好吧，迪卢姆多，我也的确求学过。”  
“从记事的时候就开始训练了，女士。而这样徒步穿越森林只是我加入的那个勇士团最基本的要求罢了。”英俊的黑发男性礼貌而温和地给予了回答，也仅仅是回答，伊丽莎白从他们的回话中判断不出他们究竟经过什么训练。  
“你觉得怎么样，前辈？”迪卢姆多在回答完伊丽莎白之后，询问另一名战士。  
“啊，不坏。虽然和英灵的时候差了不少，但是至少作为战士的能力并没有生疏。”赤色的眼转到迪卢姆多的脸上，库丘林的嘴角有着狂放的笑意，“这种身体重新温热，血液再次为未知的战斗沸腾的感觉不觉得很棒吗，小子？”  
迪卢姆多眯起了金色的眼睛，对这个问题的答案报以了最灿烂的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

“我要再一次提醒你们，你们将面对的不是受过训练的特种兵或者学过几天武术的街头混混，而是整个宇宙中最擅长战斗和猎杀的战士。”费了半天口舌终于弄明白眼前的两个人完全没搞清楚“铁血战士”的意思，伊丽莎白只能选择再一次强调对方究竟有多强。  
“听起来不错。”库丘林评价。  
“宇宙？是指诸神们的世界吗？看来是可以旗鼓相当的对手。”迪卢姆多基于自己理解上的实事求是。  
“够了你们到底是哪个年代的家伙被主神拉进来的？不对没有电子产品的时代它能发挥作用吗？”发现自己快被自己绕晕的伊丽莎白最终放弃了和那两个家伙继续解释，“我知道你们很强，但是我不能保证我们面对的敌人会不会更强，每个恐怖片的难度都不是固定的，如果我们变强，那么任务的难度也会跟随着上升，我需要你们随时准备战斗。”  
“这么说就简单多了吗~好的女士，没问题女士。”  
“咳，前辈，伊丽莎白小姐好像生气了。”

只有临时的武器可以使用没有对战士们造成太大的影响。  
热带丛林的泥泞和植物的茂密程度反而变成一种阻碍。  
无论是库丘林还是迪卢姆多他们都更习惯干燥一些的土地和爱尔兰的森林。  
泥土反弹过来的不同力度会影响速度，甚至战斗时武器挥出的力道，但是挑剔战斗环境显然也不是他们应该做的事情。  
反正现在他们也不用发挥出全力——如果他们真的保持最快的速度前进，那过不了多久那位女性就会被他们甩到身后去。  
而显然，在这种环境下丢失他们唯一的向导肯定不是什么明智的决定。  
库丘林低头摆弄了一下手上的表，上面的箭头似乎在指引他们所谓的“关键人物”所在点，下面的数字大约是距离。  
——他们还隔得很远。

河流的声音，水滴从树叶上滴落的声音，蛇从落叶形成的腐殖层中游过的声音。  
周围环境的变化通过声音一点一点在战士们的脑海中构筑出图像，在全然陌生的战场，没有探哨前行的情况下他们自己担当着这份工作。  
“你听到了吗。”蓝发战士陡然停住了脚步，就像一根笔直的标枪稳稳地插在地上，后面伊丽莎白抿了一下嘴唇，决定无视这种违反了物理定律的事情。  
黑发战士也停了下来，他毫不犹豫地和库丘林看向同一个方向，“我听见了前辈，但是我不知道怎么形容那个声音。”  
女性诧异地看着两名战士，她仔细的听了一下，却没有听出什么异样，“什么声音？”  
“或许是脚步声。”  
“如果是脚步声，那么就是两足行走，但是那个重量……”  
“是熊的话估计有那些德鲁伊们嘴里的守护兽那么大，但是那样我们在这里就能看到了。”  
“所以不是熊，是别的什么。我听到了了金属敲击地面的声音，而且以步行速度而言，我觉得不是野兽。”  
“那个女人，你之前说铁血战士是什么样子来的？”  
“比人类更高大，有金属战甲，进化得适合任何地形猎杀的类人战士。”  
库丘林吸了一口气，两个人同时放缓了呼吸，“小声，看来我们发现目标了。”

“我们应该立刻绕道。”伊丽莎白从牙缝里挤出了这句话，如果可以，在目前的范围内她连这句话都不想说。  
不要发出声音，屏住呼吸，不要让铁血战士将注意力转移到他们这边。  
三个大活人可逃不过铁血战士的热传感搜索，当然，她可以把所有的武器藏起来，毕竟铁血战士不会猎杀手无寸铁的女性、老人和小孩。至于那两个该死的胆大包天的家伙，她最好放他们去死。  
对于伊丽莎白来说，没有什么比不听话的新人更麻烦的存在了。  
两名战士自然没空去理睬身后的女人在想什么。  
沿着林中兽道前行的铁血战士在库丘林和迪卢姆多的眼里就像是神话中装备了诸多武器、由法师制作的构造体。  
无论从哪一方面来看，这些生物从身体结构而言就是爆发力惊人的战士，这一点让库丘林跃跃欲试。  
他能感觉到旁边的黑发家伙的呼吸也变了那么一瞬，不是因为恐惧，而是因为兴奋。

“我要提醒你们，铁血战士的身体里有小型核弹，爆炸的话我们站的这块位置会被彻底夷为平地。”伊丽莎白不做指望地做了最后的提醒。  
库丘林和迪卢姆多交换了一个眼神，达成了他们之间的协议。  
原本他们还在用自己的方式争执谁先拔得头筹，但女性提到的核弹让他们改变了主意。  
就算所有的知识来源于圣杯的灌输所以很容易对不上号，但战士们还是能轻易理解“大规模杀伤性武器”的意思——因为圣杯说明中顺便加了一行注解：远远超过对城级宝具造成的伤害。  
库丘林对着黑发战士点了点头，做了一个手势。迪卢姆多拔出匕首的瞬间贴着地面冲了出去。  
——一场在伊丽莎白看来不知道谁是猎人，谁是猎物的狩猎开始了。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

在伊丽莎白的概念里，铁血战士们显然是那些科幻电影中设定出的最像人类却又远远比人类强大的存在。  
即使配备着一样的武器，人类也很难赢过铁血战士。  
然而伊丽莎白清楚他们一行人身上最强火力应该是她携带的无限弹药的沙漠之鹰。  
如果他们能先找到这部片子的主角一行人，那么美国大兵身上的装备会增加他们的安全系数。但是现在……那两个新人居然试图用他们的冷兵器去挑战拥有重火力配置的铁血战士，唯一值得庆幸的是他们没有枪，所以拥有铁一般守则的铁血战士们也不会动用热兵器。  
女性小心地保持着自己的隐蔽，并且缓慢移动寻找一个能够看到战况的位置。

等她找到一个适合的位置的时候，她视线里发生的情况已经超出了她的理解。  
她注意到只有一个人站在铁血战士的面前，用鱼竿绑成的简易长枪灵活的穿插在铁血战士的攻击中。  
伊丽莎白揉了揉眼睛，从她的理解范围来看那个铁血战士好像被压制了，无法通过蓝发青年织出的枪网。  
这怎么可能？伊丽莎白觉得自己的世界观都被颠覆了，毕竟铁血战士的设定可是擅长各种武器和攻击方式的绝对战士。然而眼前的男人虽然穿着难以形容品味的衬衣，但使用手上简陋武器的方式简直只能用出神入化来形容。  
如果她没看错的话，他刚才似乎将铁血战士迫退了一步。

在伊丽莎白视线的死角，铁血战士的背后，迪卢姆多正屏息以待。  
他的视线追逐着库丘林和那只钢铁怪物，黑发青年在等待一个一击必杀的机会。  
即使以身经百战的战士的角度来看，那只以钢铁为血肉的怪物也几乎接近了优秀战士的边缘。  
就像那些和他一起驰骋在爱尔兰草原上的同伴们一样，每一名都是为了战斗和战争而生的存在。  
迪卢姆多发现自己很难确定对方是否真的没有发现自己，但是他很确定对方就算知道自己的存在也没有办法腾出手来防备。  
因为那怪物也知道，和它交手的那个人比它更强。

那个女人什么都不知道。迪卢姆多并不想当着一名女士的面说出什么太伤人的话，所以他对伊丽莎白的大部分话都保持了沉默。  
他想那大概曾经是个普通人，不知道魔术师，也不知道英灵，或者只是将他们当做一个遥远的故事。  
所以她不知道，不知道和她口中“不可能赢过”的怪物战斗的是那位传说中的大英雄，伴随了他整个童年的传奇故事的主人公，太阳神卢格之子库丘林。  
所以她也不知道，那位库兰的猛犬是战无不胜的存在，他们唯一的顾虑是那个如果发动比对城宝具更可怕的“武器”。  
必须一击致命——如果那个东西真的那么可怕，那么他绝不能赌还有第二次出手的机会。

库丘林的长枪压在了对方当做冷兵器使用的——或许是什么枪械，蓝发战士判断不出，不过显然也可以当做对人宝具的玩意上。  
他手腕一个发力将对方的武器压着晃悠了几下，那个叫做铁血战士的家伙似乎终于明白在力量和技巧上面都做不到可以反过来压制他。  
他一直提防着的东西喷出了火花，库丘林敏捷地跳向铁血战士的身侧。  
蓝发战士顺手扯开了钓竿上的鱼线，上面没有拆掉的金属钩被他甩向铁血战士的脚部。  
就如他想的那样，鱼线显然是一种过于结实的材料，尤其是用在海竿上的那种。  
那只钢铁怪物无法一下子挣脱，它暂时失去了平衡。

迪卢姆多抓住了他等待的那个机会。  
就像一头黑豹。他从趴伏在地面到跃起只用了一秒的时间，在伊丽莎白的视网膜中留下一道深绿色的残影。  
只有库丘林看到了他扑到铁血战士面前挥动匕首的那个瞬间。  
左手切向对方的喉管，而右手则直接削向装有控制器的手甲。  
迪卢姆多有些庆幸伊丽莎白交给他的武器在锋利程度上并不逊色于他的红黄蔷薇，虽然没有宝具具有的魔力，但在切割方面依然顺手。  
他听见了对方手甲落地的声音，而在他的左手上也传来湿热的感觉。  
黑发战士不需要转头确认自己的的战果，因为他已经听见了伊丽莎白惊讶中带着兴奋的叫声——还有库丘林赞许的笑容。

“哦天哪，天哪……”伊丽莎白走出藏身的位置，检视着倒在地上的铁血战士。  
“这怎么可能，你们真个干掉了一名铁血战士？哦……这简直不可能……”  
“没什么不可能的，女人。你面前的可是爱尔兰最出色的两名战士。”库丘林重新拿起了鱼竿，刚才的战斗让绑在上面的匕首松动了不少，他试图将它重新变得结实些。  
伊丽莎白深呼吸了两下，她现在没时间计较对方的口气，“好了伙计们，你们的战斗力简直超乎想象，别说新人，就算活过一到两部恐怖片的家伙来上十个也不一定有你们的战斗力。  
“所以你还有什么别的疑问吗，伊丽莎白女士。”迪卢姆多擦干净了匕首，他在思考要不要掩埋尸体。  
这片雨林中未知的东西太多，黑发战士并不想引来额外的麻烦。

“不是疑问，该死，不是。”伊丽莎白用力挥了挥手，试图理清现在的情况。  
“我们在《铁血战士1》的世界里，这段剧情，至少是这段剧情的时间，地球上只会出现一只铁血战士，也就是刚刚被你们干掉的那只。”  
“所以你的意思是？”迪卢姆多尽责地发问道。  
“所以现在剧情被改变了，接下来会怎么发展？主神是判断我们任务完成还是再派来一只更强的铁血战士？我们现在还需不需要去找州长？”  
“州长？”  
“啊，那个演主角的演员后来成了美国加尼福尼亚州的州长。”伊丽莎白随口解释了一句，没意识到她给两名战士造成了更多疑惑。

库丘林百无聊赖的看着两人对话，顺手看了看进入这个世界后手上多出的电子腕表。  
“喂女人，住嘴，看一下手表。”他打断了伊丽莎白进入死循环一样的滔滔不绝，“有新的信息。”  
伊丽莎白抬起手腕，看着上面显示的主神消息。  
“铁血战士被提前击杀，额外完成主线任务，主线完成每人获得1000点分，击杀铁血战士每人获得500分，迪卢姆多和库丘林各获得C级支线一个，三十分钟后回归。”  
“哦……好吧。”伊丽莎白终于从震惊中冷静下来，“至少现在我不用烦恼怎么解决了，让见鬼的主神自己处理这种剧情改变吧。好了伙计们，至少现在我有足够的时间和你们说明这些操蛋的事情了。”


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

迪卢姆多和库丘林终于见识到了伊丽莎白嘴里的主神空间。  
或许因为前队员几乎都阵亡，整个大厅里面就剩下一根白色的圆柱和上面漂浮的光球。  
整个空间是毫无装饰性的纯白色，还好那个发光体发出的光算得上柔和，才让凯尔特战士们没有下意识的挡住眼睛。  
库丘林注意到在他们传送进这个奇怪的圆形大厅的时候，墙面上同时多了些东西。现在他能看清楚是两扇门。  
“迪卢姆多。”库丘林低声叫了一声同为凯尔特战士的后辈。比起那个好像没有什么威胁性的大姐，来自同一系统的后辈显然更值得信赖。  
“不是魔法。”被爱尔兰传说中的最强魔法师，或者说神明养大的黑发战士虽然没有使用魔法的天赋，但在具有肉身的情况下，迪卢姆多对于魔力的波动比一般英灵来得敏感。  
不过他看得出来库丘林只是想和他确认一下而已，所以他稍稍补充了一句，“无论是不是魔法，之后必然有控制它的存在。”  
库丘林对黑发战士的谨慎表示了同意。  
被晾在一边的伊丽莎白用力敲了敲那个白色的台子，“我说啊，你们与其猜来猜去不如直接问我？我说过吧，这里是主神空间，然后那个发光鸡蛋就是主神－或者说主神终端。”

就在伊丽莎白吐槽主神系统的时候，一道冷漠的电子合成音在空间里响起。  
“欢迎进入主神空间。本系统于四十八小时前与圣杯体系（暂定名）进行嵌合，现已调试完毕。请所有小队注意，从下次任务开始，涉及团队对抗战的任务难度系数将增加，增加幅度暂时无法预测。”  
丢下几句不明不白的通知之后，主神系统恢复了静默状态，只留下不明所以的战士们和脸色变得煞白的伊丽莎白。  
就在迪卢姆多犹豫要不要上前安抚一下明显处于失控状态的女性的时候，对方却深呼吸了几下，转头恢复了冷静。  
库丘林对伊丽莎白做了个赞扬的手势，然后开口，“我在等着你的解释，女人。你告诉我们你知道的，相对的我们也会交换给你那个‘圣杯体系’的情报。”  
红发丽人点了点头，开始向战士们介绍主神系统。

他们最初进入的“影像世界”，从严格上来说是主神系统中的“战斗空间”。虽然伊丽莎白也不清楚主神系统最终的目的是什么，但是影像世界会随着小队成员实力提升不断增加难度。  
通常情况下，每十天会开启一次新的任务，这些任务通常是进入某一个影像世界完成某些指定目标，而单小队模式下分为“普通任务模式”，“单人任务模式”和“死亡任务模式”。  
“完成任务之后会被传送回主神空间，同时主神会提供免费的治疗和恢复。普通和单人任务都可以随时中断未完成任务，只是会被扣除分数。而死亡任务无法退出，要么完成任务要么死。当然，如果你的积分变成负分的话，也会被主神抹杀。”伊丽莎白撇了撇嘴角，“向新人说明情况可以获得一百分，如果直接抹杀新人则会被扣掉一千分。可以说这个系统不鼓励杀害新人，但是如果新人是因为‘巧合’或者‘意外’身亡的话，则不会有人有损失。”  
“听起来似乎还有别的小队存在？”蓝发的战士敲了敲白色的台子－似乎是大理石，但是硬度远远超过了石头能达到的程度。  
伊丽莎白点了点头，“的确还有别的小队。”

主神世界中存在多少其他小队伊丽莎白并不清楚。女性所知道的是主神世界中的小队都是以古地名命名，例如她所在的古北欧队就包括了英伦三岛和挪威，冰岛，瑞典等等现代国家，她曾经的伙伴们也都是地处现实世界中这些国家所在的位置被拉入主神世界。  
除了这些以地名划分的队伍以外，伊丽莎白还得到过两个特殊队伍的情报。  
“天神队和恶魔队。前者是各队出现队长的时候，队长会收到一条‘是否舍弃现在的小队进入天神队’的系统通知，我们之前的队长是个好人，所以他留下来了。以及现在北欧队没有队长。至于恶魔队，我只听说过名字。选拔条件不明，据说是唯一可以和天神队对抗的实力队伍。”  
“这种划分，听起来似乎就会互相战斗的样子。”迪卢姆多皱了皱眉头，他并不是讨厌有对手的存在，而是对这种强制划分敌我的系统有些不满。  
“就是这样。”伊丽莎白回答道。

战斗空间的第二类任务形式就是团队对抗。在两个队伍实力相近的时候就是一对一，但如果出现了巨大的实力差或者设定上需要多势力作战的时候，就会变成团队混战。  
主神系统每一次任务都会将加入的成员逼入绝境，而不能突破绝境等待他们的就是主神世界和现实世界的双重死亡。  
“死亡就是这个游戏的终点吗？听起来也并没有什么特别？”库丘林勾了一下嘴角，作为英灵，死亡对他们并非陌生的事情。  
“在主神系统的兑换列表里有复活道具，据说任务中也有能获得的机会。只不过兑换分数是天价罢了。还有一些有限制条件的一次性复活道具，那些比较便宜，但也不是能轻易换取的价格。另外，这个－你口里的游戏的结束条件是五十万点分数兑换永久回到现实世界的道具。每一次任务存活都会获得1000点的分数奖励，也就是说你什么都不强化，积攒500场任务奖励就有回去的机会。但是不做任何强化你可能在第二场任务的时候就死翘翘了，也没有人会去复活你。好吧，如果是你们，一直不强化似乎还能多活几场。”  
伊丽莎白的吐槽只换到了库丘林一个露齿的笑容，迪卢姆多也只是摇了摇头请她不用担心他们的战斗力。  
伊丽莎白瞬间觉得有些无力，“算了，我继续。”

除了战斗空间之外，作为休整地的就是主神空间。  
在这个空间里小队成员可以用主神终端兑换各种强化自己的东西－从武器到防具到道具到职业到血脉，只要有分数没有什么不能换出来的。  
以及成员在这个空间里有自己的房间。说着伊丽莎白对着墙壁努了努嘴，表示房间的风格完全可以自订，里面有什么也可以自己决定，只要在进入房间之前握住把手想想就行了，而且房间自带的地下室可以拓展成无限空间，只需要100点分数。  
“现实世界里享乐用的东西在这里很便宜，10点分数可以找主神兑换一大堆。呵，当时大家可都吃了一惊，说努力活下来的动力有了。”

“享乐的东西？”迪卢姆多有些好奇地追问了一句。  
“一切你可以想到的奢侈品，美酒美食车辆服装首饰甚至男人或者女人。”  
库丘林打断了伊丽莎白的介绍，“等等，你刚才说了什么？”  
“男人或者女人，当然不是说你们的队友。而是主神系统可以制造出任何你想要的人造人，满足你的欲望和想象，而且对你死心塌地。你们两都是新人，有一次免费制作人造人的机会，要不要来试试看？”  
迪卢姆多看了蓝发战士一眼，摇了摇头，“不，我就算了。”  
库丘林打了个哈欠，“那种和被洗脑一样的存在从本质上就不合我胃口，免了。”  
“那基本上就这些了，因为我们暂时没有队长，所以没法获得下次任务的提示，另外，强化的时候我建议存点分数选择血脉或者职业强化，太依赖武器和道具⋯⋯就会遭遇我之前的队友们的噩运。”  
在两名战士都表示了明了和理解之后，发色艳丽的女性抱着胳膊，“现在该你们说了，关于那个什么圣杯体系。”


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

关于圣杯体系，迪卢姆多显然没有库丘林知道的更加详细。黑发的战士卸下了一直由他担当的解说工作，让自己的前辈接手了和那个不受自己“魅惑”能力的影响的女性继续沟通。  
蓝发战士言简意赅地对圣杯体系，尤其是冬木市那个被称为“天之杯”的大圣杯做了一番详细解说之后，并不愚笨的伊丽莎白很容易抓住了重点。  
——主神系统或许和圣杯体系融合了。  
虽然主神系统中也存在有“圣杯”这种物品，但是如果兑换的话就知道只是“近似圣杯的仿制品”。真正的满愿机并不存在于主神系统的兑换表，但也许存在于某一个世界之中。  
“毕竟还是有一些片子是围绕着‘圣杯’展开的，所以在那些影片所构成的世界里，说不定你说的那个‘满愿机’真的存在，如果拿到了我一定要许愿回到主世界。”伊丽莎白随口说道，“不过现在看起来或许主导的依然是主神系统，所以就算融合了圣杯体系似乎也没什么影响？”  
“嘛，女人，我要提醒你一句。”库丘林坐在台子上，一只手撑着下巴看着似乎还没有了解到重点的女性。  
“所谓圣杯战争，就是借由划分的‘职介’，召唤出存在于传说中的‘英灵’。所谓‘英灵’，简单一点来说就是怪物。”

一直保持倾听姿态的迪卢姆多出声应和了库丘林的说法。  
“是的，伊丽莎白女士。‘英灵’可能是在世界中留下故事的任何人——即使生前只是普通人，作为英灵存在的时候一定会得到能力的强化，以及某种能够代表他的‘存在’的具现化，后者被称为‘宝具’。”  
“听起来是很可怕的东西啊？不过你们两个怎么看都是帅哥不是怪物嘛——”红发的女士眯起一只眼打量着两个人，“虽然能用简陋的武器干掉铁血战士的确有些恐怖，但是理论上只要不断利用系统‘强化’，进入这个世界的普通人也可以达到那种程度……当然，如果所谓的英灵在作为新人的时候都有你们这种战斗力……对于其他没有英灵的队伍就非常不公平了，而且我觉得下一部恐怖片的难度会增加到可怕的程度。”  
伊丽莎白对自己的想象翻了个白眼，“总之，也就是说，作为普通人进入主神系统的人会遇上非常可怕的对手——不过现在我的队伍里面有你们了，我觉得这个不是问题。”

库丘林撇了一下嘴角，这个女人根本没有抓住重点。  
迪卢姆多看着蓝发前辈的表情苦笑了一下，“女士，虽然作为战士我有自信不输给任何人，但是请您明白，比起那些真正的‘怪物’，进入这个世界恢复到传说世界中的能力的我也只是人类。所以请不要对其他英灵抱有轻敌的想法，而且，我想我和库丘林前辈的宝具并不能使用。”  
“没错，大概是所谓的系统锁死。解锁要一个A级支线和5000分。顺说我的宝具评价是B，迪卢姆多你的呢？”  
“和您的一样，另外我发现我作为Lancer职介召唤时没有带上的两把剑也在可解锁列表里。”黑发战士补充，“枪的评价是B，解锁条件和前辈的一致。但是剑的评价一把是A，一把是C，需要的分数和条件都有变化。所以我想如果有加入其他队伍的英灵，那么这方面也是一样的。”

“这不是坏消息，女人。”蓝发的凯尔特英雄换了个坐姿，“至少你不会见面的时候就看到有人随手用出堪比你说的那种核弹的武器。这个世界我们可不会受到魔力消耗的限制。”  
“简直没听到一件好事。”伊丽莎白嘀咕了一句，“不过我大致了解了，啊，对了。”她踢开台子下的一个储物空间，露出里面密密麻麻的光碟片，“我建议你们兑换一个播放装置，用来补一下有可能遭遇的剧情。”  
女性摊开手，“虽然没有队长不知道下一部片子究竟是什么，但是撞大运说不定能撞到。”  
“真是乐天，不过我喜欢。”库丘林对此发表了意见，“那么接下来你有什么别的安排吗，女人。”  
对于蓝发战士堪称直接的邀请，伊丽莎白撇了一下嘴角，“我可没心情和新认识的队友纠缠。”

“听起来就像你房间里有人在等你一样。”  
库丘林半打趣的话让伊丽莎白收敛了笑容。“……曾经有。”  
丢下这句话，女性丢下两个新队友头也不回的回去了自己的房间，房门用力关上的声音在空间里回荡了好一会才平复下去。  
被留下的两个人并没有继续分析的意思，经历过一次又一次离别的战士明白这样的回答和沉默之后的意义。  
——那个曾经陪伴于身边，曾经所爱的人，已经永远回不来了。

又过了一会，黑发青年咳嗽了一声打破了变得有些窒息的沉默。  
“怎么了迪卢姆多？”库丘林赤色的眼睛偏了一下，将视线转移到自己的后辈身上。  
“前辈准备完自己的房间之后我可以打扰一下吗？有些事情……”  
“正好，我也有些事情想和你确认，那个女人看来对圣杯战争一无所知，就算询问她也得不到什么有用的答案吧。”  
“那我晚些去你的房间？”  
“还是你给我留门吧，迪卢姆多。”库丘林挑了挑眉，“我很好奇在你的记忆里的爱尔兰的模样。”  
“想必不会让你失望，前辈。我的门永远为你敞开。”


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

对于自己的房间究竟要什么样子，蓝发战士只考虑了一秒。  
他对这些事情并不是很挑剔，所以最熟悉的环境自然而然的出现在了脑海。  
屋子里靠墙放着一张大床，屋子中间火塘烧的正旺，屋内充斥着香料焚烧的香气，而温度却十分宜人。  
武器架依靠的墙壁是混入了稻草压实的泥土呈现出的质感。大部分墙面被从房顶上垂下的羊毛挂毯遮挡，上面编织着那些被吟游诗人们口口相传的故事。  
布质的简单帷幕分隔了卧室和外间，外间围绕着木桌散落着几把木凳，但库丘林确定访客们会更喜欢火塘边的垫子。  
没有什么比赤枝驻地更让蓝发战士觉得舒适的位置了。库丘林在房间里转了一圈，满意地点了点头。  
还差一些东西，战士思考着，不过那不重要，他完全可以等自己想起来之后再来布置。  
……虽然他并不擅长这个。

“该去骚扰一下后辈了。啊，对了，衣服……现在不能灵体化清理真不方便啊？”突然想起来什么的库丘林停下脚步，看了看自己衣服。  
似乎在影片世界中造成的问题也会被带到主神世界，虽然有所谓的系统修复，但是似乎对衣服之类没什么作用——不过或许只是因为他们完全没有受伤，所以根本没有经历“修复”程序罢了。  
总之，被热带雨林照顾过的夏威夷衬衫和长裤显然没办法继续使用。  
“房间里好像也有那个什么终端吧……”蓝发战士环视了一圈，在一张挂毯之后找到了终端机。  
显然随便挑一套衣服比找一套夏威夷衫要容易，所以库丘林沐浴之后换了一件白色的短袖T恤配上黑色休闲长裤。  
沐浴的木桶看来是他那个时代的造物，但是事实上却是带着自动控制的现代产品。  
“好了好了，耽搁了好一会，那小子不会等着急了吧？”来自厄尔斯特的战士伸了一个懒腰，走出自己的房间。

“哟，真是一个不错的地方。”  
迪卢姆多的房间并没有上锁，蓝发战士只是轻轻一扭就打开了应该只有主人能打开的门。  
房间里的陈设一览无余，砖木结构的房间在摆设上很好的继承了凯尔特人的传统，只是所用的挂毯和装饰物更加精致，但是似乎这间屋子整个就是一个摆上了桌椅的卧室。  
“虽然想装饰成在菲奥娜时候的样子，但是打开的时候却发现是城堡的卧室。”房间的主人在一边有些不好意思的解释道。  
虽然凯尔特战士并不反对享受，但是显然这个房间对于战士来说太过奢华了。  
“有什么关系，好歹我也是厄尔斯特的王子，享用一下领主的房间也理所当然？”  
“前辈这么说也完全没有错呢。”黑发青年松了口气似的笑了起来。“那么，请坐？”

迪卢姆多并没有指向房间里的什么地方，他自己坐在了床边，而库丘林干脆他身边坐了下来。  
黑发青年伸手将一边的小桌拉到两人面前，桌上有酒和烤好的肉，还有一些搭配的蔬菜和水果。  
“换的？”库丘林指了指房间的墙壁。  
“虽然亲手烹饪会更有诚意，不过时间上并不允许，前辈应该不会介意这点小小的瑕疵，对吗？”  
“你都这么肯定了我还能反对？”随手拿起桌上的橡木酒杯，看着里面满满的麦酒，蓝发战士感慨了一句，“要是再多几个人，倒像是以前的时光了。”  
“说起这个……前辈，我有个问题。”黑发青年放下了酒杯，露出了带着一点疑惑的思索神色，“你有没有一些比较奇怪的记忆？”  
“奇怪？”库丘林挑了一下眉，“啊，你是说……多出来的那些记忆吗？”

迪卢姆多肯定地点了点头，“我是在1995年的圣杯战争……嗯，似乎被称为冬木第四次圣杯战争中作为Lancer阶级被召唤，被拉入这个世界之前，正遵照御主的命令在码头上等待其他从者的到来。”  
“啊，我倒是那个所谓的第五次和半年后的事情都参加过了，不过我说，你小子不会也有关于某个‘被毁灭的世界’的记忆吧？”  
迪卢姆多诧异的模样让库丘林证实了自己的猜测，“啊，多出的记忆里面最清楚的就是这一段了——还有些乱七八糟的关于未来世界或者叫什么来着？平行世界的事情。”  
“我倒是没有那些……不过倒是有了关于第四次战争的完整记忆。”  
“赢了吗？”  
“输得很惨呢。”黑发战士笑了笑，用来掩饰突然涌出内心的不适感。

那些自己“没有经历的”记忆，如果不去刻意思考的话并没有什么真实感。但是如果一旦仔细去回忆其中的内容，迪卢姆多就会感觉到一种难以压抑的愤怒想要支配自己的情感。  
“或许前辈也有感觉，圣杯……就在这里。”  
库丘林盘起了一条腿，“真是个不愉快的话题，不过‘那东西’的确存在在某个地方。因为即使已经不是英灵，但是我们依然被‘愿望’束缚着。”  
所谓“愿望”，是成为英灵之时，作为星球意志的“盖娅”与英雄们的灵魂交换的契约。  
生前无法实现的事情，成为死后的不甘。  
不是后悔，只有后悔的人生毫无意义，但不甘却无法除去。  
“容我好奇，前辈的愿望……是什么？”

“想战斗啊，痛痛快快的，与不同的敌人，不同的强者畅快淋漓的战斗——切，只不过碰到了一个恶趣味的家伙，搞得圣杯战争这种适合的场合都没法好好的战斗啊。”  
库丘林一口气把杯子中的啤酒灌了下去，“你呢，迪卢姆多。”  
“比起前辈来是个非常不干脆的愿望呢。但是……就如前辈你所说的，这个愿望束缚着我，让我无所适从。”  
赤色的眼微微眯了一下，然后又恢复了略带笑意的模样，“说来听听。”  
“我的人生……作为人类已经相当幸福了。只是我却还是贪心，贪心着想再一次证明自己的忠诚，再一次的为自己的主君奋战于沙场直到死亡。”  
“这又是为什么？”  
“大概是……因为生前的我失去了作为战士的资格，所以无论如何都想取回来吧。”  
“哦？洗刷自己的污名可不是一件容易的事情，看来你刚才说的惨败还有别的内情？”  
迪卢姆多举起了双手，“这件事情可以暂时不提吗？”  
库丘林笑了起来，“当然，不过说起主君……”赤色的眼闪烁的眨了下，蓝发战士露出一个爽快的笑容。  
“想成为厄尔斯特的王子，赤枝的缔造者、卢格之子库丘林麾下的战士吗，迪卢姆多，迪那之孙？”


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

库丘林的邀请对于迪卢姆多来说来得似乎有些突然。  
黑发的战士有些迟钝地转动了一下眼睛，然后才似乎意识到“那一位”说出了什么。  
金色的眼中带着一些惊喜和些许的不解，这让黑发战士的脸上多了一些稚嫩的神色，但是那只是一瞬间。  
“虽然我对自己的实力非常自信，但是我还是想知道您为什么会发出这样的邀请。”  
“喂喂小子，不要明知故问好吗？”蓝发战士重新拿起了酒杯，但是里面的啤酒已经空了。  
迪卢姆多捞起放在地上的酒瓶给他添满，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“请给我您的答案，就算是在过去的时代我也不是个喜欢猜哑谜的人。”

“这句话可真是战士任性的特权了？”  
“或许只是对我来说，思考是用来和敌人战斗而不是用在玩耍上的区别。”  
“这个借口倒是不错。那么第一、我欣赏你的战斗和实力。没有哪个拥有自己勇士团的人会放过一名没有君主的优秀战士。至于第二点……你很清楚不是吗迪卢姆多？”  
黑发的战士慢慢收敛了笑容，眼神变得苦涩。  
“原来还是被看出来了啊……交托给圣杯的愿望，在这个世界可能是动力也可以变成枷锁。如果是和前辈那样爽快的愿望的话，大约就是动力。”  
“而你的愿望正在束缚你的力量，你的潜力，甚至干扰着你的思考，对吧迪卢姆多。”  
“是……”  
“所以还犹豫什么呢？我可不想常这么邀请人哟？”  
“那倒是真的，能被您邀请的人无一不是可以被称为那个时代英雄的人物啊。”

“这样的回答看起来是答应咯。”  
“这可是我的荣幸啊。”黑发战士一双金色的眼睛在房间的光线下熠熠生辉。“被您邀请这件事情本身，即使是我们的时代早已逝去的现在，也让我的血液沸腾不已啊。  
迪卢姆多正打算继续说下去的时候，被库丘林一把捂住了嘴。  
对着黑发后辈露出的惊讶表情，蓝发战士哼了一声。  
“一个要求。”他移开手，看着迪卢姆多在他面前露出乖巧的模样。  
“不要用敬称，什么御子殿下之类的称呼也可以省了，直接叫名字。”库丘林晃了晃在对方面前竖起地手指，“既然早就过了用出身划分身份的时代，你也好歹入境随俗一点吗。”  
“但是直呼名字也好，不用敬称也好……总觉得我还差了一点资格，御子殿下。”  
迪卢姆多故意加上的称呼让蓝发战士挑了挑眉，库丘林看了看手里的酒杯，再看了看面前青年舒展了眉间的模样。  
赤红的眼弯曲出一个别有深意的弧度，库丘林伸手摸上对方的脸颊。  
“那……干脆一点，我给你资格，给你一个可以更亲密的称呼我的名字的资格。“

已经不能称为暗示的邀请让黑发青年的动作顿了一下，这个对于凯尔特战士来说简直可以称为意外的惊喜。  
迪卢姆多脸上染上了一层薄薄的红色，但盯着他眼睛的库丘林知道那不是因为羞涩——这个词简直离他们太远了。  
眼前的青年虽然看起来还很年轻，但是了解过传说的人都知道，这家伙不光已婚，还是五个孩子的父亲。另外这家伙年轻时在菲奥娜勇士团还以从好友的手中“拯救”少女们为己任，可以说无论男女方面的阅历绝不会比自己差多少。  
那么在除去生病的理由之下，这么明显的红晕只有可能因为一件事情，那就是兴奋。  
“你倒的酒，我喝下了。”库丘林晃了晃手里空掉的酒杯，换来对方难得不含其它情绪的笑容。  
“不得不说如果您要玩这种情趣的话，我还得把时间倒回个二十岁。”迪卢姆多的语气中没有拒绝的意思，他隐约猜到了库丘林希望他怎么做。  
“那就把那些都省了。”  
“如您所愿。”  
“敬语也省了。”库丘林翻了个白眼，却看到对方忍着笑地模样。  
蓝发英灵将迪卢姆多推倒在床上，“故意使坏是是要被惩罚的，小子。”

不知是碰到了隐藏在房间中的什么控制开关，房间的光线突然昏暗下来。  
但在床上的两人谁也没有想到去查看究竟发生了什么。  
迪卢姆多早就换下了那身暂时无法修补清洗的战斗服，只穿着最简单的紧身背心和宽松的长裤。  
这样的装扮根本无法阻隔库丘林身上灼人的体温。  
蓝发战士的体温似乎比迪卢姆多接触过的人都高上一些，同样是凯尔特战士的黑发青年这时候却有些紧张。  
他似乎有很长时间没有这么紧张过了。  
在被迫远离了战场，远离了同袍，也远离了流亡之时的种种，但是同时也远离了战士们最爱的喧嚣和欢乐。  
领地和城堡的主人需要的好客之名和并存的威严，即使是那个时代最尊贵的客人，也用不着已经成年许久的领主亲自招待。

而作为人的一生只有短短27年的蓝发英灵显然对这些事情还没感到陌生。  
在他生活的时代里他曾拥有过无数男人和女人，其中不少也是知名的勇士。但是能在容貌上和黑发青年比拟的绝无仅有。  
他压着黑发青年的身体，库丘林感觉到了些许的紧绷。但迪卢姆多脸上的表情却是放松的，金色的眼在昏暗的光线里泛着一点波光，显然还有着期待。  
蓝发战士笑着吻了下去，果不其然，对方并没有躲开。  
他并不需要对方回答自己为什么有些紧张，只需要迪卢姆多的确在准备接受他就足够。


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

就如同库丘林感觉到的那样，迪卢姆多的紧张在接吻的时候已经消失。  
如果心跳加快的话那一定是因为兴奋，黑发战士借着室内的光线再一次凝视着面前之人的脸。  
对于凯尔特战士来说，光之子库丘林无疑是最伟大的传说之一，在迪卢姆多自己看来无论自己生前还是现在，他都会为获得招待库丘林的资格而雀跃。  
保留着自己全部人生记忆的黑发战士突然觉得自己有些好笑。  
他发现自己的年龄似乎又倒退了至少十多年，因为他现在掩藏在成熟外表下的心境就犹如初次踏入宴席的那个孩童，听他的养父为他一一介绍那些有资格被梦境主人招待的英雄人物。  
不过当下的时光——迪卢姆多想着，他只需要面前这位名号响彻绿岛的大英雄。

“你习惯睁着眼接吻吗？”略带调侃的声音打断了迪卢姆多的思考。黑发战士回过神，金色的眼睛闪动了一下。  
“不，我想我刚才只是想起了一些事情，请原谅我的分心。”金色的眼弯出一个弧度，平添了几分魅人的神色。  
事实上迪卢姆多的眼角并不上挑，没有被战斗的欲望充斥的时候总带着几分温润和莫名的情绪，库丘林在看到那双金眼的时候居然有点明白了什么叫做“命犯桃花”，而现在刻意摆出了姿态来表示歉意，又看起来更加魅人了一些。  
不过蓝发的战士并没有生气，眼前的漂亮小子思考时的模样也别有魅力，虽然这种时候还能走神也让库丘林有那么一丝丝的不快，但是他已经决定等一会再算进账里。  
他下面的黑发战士挑了挑眉，用唇语比出了一句“我在等你回答”的信息。  
伸手扣住了迪卢姆多的后脑，库丘林咬上了对方的嘴唇。

黑发战士回应得异常热烈，唇舌从一开始的稍许生疏到和库丘林你不相上下的熟练只用了几分钟的时间。  
这种势均力敌的亲吻是一种相互的掠夺，从嘴唇到舌尖，从舌尖到牙齿，从牙齿到整个口腔，直到连彼此的呼吸都侵夺得丝毫不剩，两人才分开了嘴唇。  
“真是够劲啊小子。”库丘林戳了戳迪卢姆多泛红的脸颊，他的脸上也同样像有什么东西在烧着，不用镜子蓝发战士就知道自己脸上也是一片潮红。  
还是这样的势均力敌带感。  
觉得自己选上了一个绝对算得上顶尖级别的库丘林舔了舔嘴唇，伸手扒起了迪卢姆多的衣服。

黑发战士没有阻止库丘林的动作。  
他配合的抬起了上半身，让对方将自己的背心整个地扯下丢去一边，露出结实精壮的肌肉。  
迪卢姆多拥有着作为人类战士所能达到的巅峰的力量之美，库丘林抚摸上对方的胸口，坚硬却又柔韧的微妙触感从指尖传递到蓝发战士的感官。  
在库丘林所知的范畴里，只有极少数顶尖的战士拥有这样的体魄。而他们无一不拥有显赫的身世，但他面前的青年只是一名普普通通，没有身负神血，也没有怪物的血脉的人类。  
“真不错。”眯起了赤色的眼睛，库丘林发自真心地夸赞了一句。  
“这是我的荣幸——这么说好像有些煞风景？”  
“你已经说出来了，迪卢姆多——叫全名好像更煞风景了，告诉我，你亲密的伙伴们怎么叫你的？”  
黑发战士嘴角颤了一下，没有立刻回答库丘林的问题。

这个反应让库丘林来了兴致——他依然没有停过手上的动作，只不过那条宽松的长裤实在太好扒下，现在已经不知道被他踹去了床上的哪个角落。  
修长的手指插入黑色的半长发中，蓝发战士露出了思考的神态。  
“迪卢？不对，这个名字没有什么问题。迪姆？这个也很常见……”库丘里突然想到了一个可能，“难道是……小鹿？”  
迪卢姆多咳了一声，没有否认。  
“迪尔……被叫成小鹿的‘狼’，你那个时候有多么的可爱？”  
回答库丘林的是一声愤愤地低哼，被他压在身下的黑发战士一个发力让两个人换了个姿势在床上滚成一团。  
抚摸、啃咬、用上了真力的纠缠，最后迪卢姆多还是棋差一招，重新被库丘林压在了身下。  
“这可不是好主人应该做的啊，迪尔？”


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

“没有做客人的会这么调侃主人。”被压在下面的黑发战士撇了撇嘴角，最后还是顺从地接受了库丘林的抚摸。  
蓝发的英灵抚摸过他的脸侧的时候用手指卷住了对方的黑发。  
自然卷曲的发柔软得像某些动物幼崽的毛发，扫过掌心的时候带起一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
“你的头发真软，迪尔。”蓝发英灵放软了声调，这让他的声音听起来像在调情。  
他看着那双金色的眼睛闪动了一下，迪卢姆多的态度放软了下来。“犯规。”  
“是不是很久没有人这么说了？”库丘林挑了挑眉，笑眯眯地把对方侧开的头掰了回来。

又是一个近乎于窒息的深吻。  
长吻结束之后迪卢姆多不再紧绷着身体，他完全放松了下来，微微眯起地眼中带着温润但带着情欲的光泽。  
凯尔特战士遵从于自己的欲望，也不会回避自己的欲望。他自然地环住了库丘林的脖子，双手向下滑动着抚摸过对方的肩胛和结实的背肌。  
他的手指很灵巧，甚至比一般的战士更加灵巧，他可以握着小刀在木头上削出九个卷的刨花，也能在床上的时候凭借这份灵巧挑逗起另一个人更深沉的欲望。  
蓝发的战士勾起了嘴角。  
如此明显的邀请他自然不可能错过，他本来还在思考是不是要给对方一个适应的时间，但是黑发的战士用行动告诉他不必。

库丘林放松了对迪卢姆多的压制。  
他弓起了身体，这让他们两人的下半身亲密的贴在了一起。  
蓝发战士扭了扭腰，勃起的肉刃恰到好处的和黑发战士的摩擦在一起。  
他扭动了几下身体，逼出了迪卢姆多的低喘之后伸手拉掉了两人碍事的长裤。  
兴奋而坚硬的肉块毫无遮挡的贴在了一起，直接的磨蹭的碰撞让黑发英灵的眼角边染上了一圈红晕。  
他低喘着，手停在了库丘林的腰间。  
坚韧、柔软、光滑又带着肌肉特有的坚硬。  
锻炼到极致的人体带来的奇特触感吸引着迪卢姆多，库丘林的腰纤细得有些不合常理，但那也许是他身负神血的证明。

沉浸在自己的思绪和快感带来的恍惚里的黑发英灵没发现库丘林也正在仔细的看他。  
库丘林自谓自己短暂的一生里见过无数强大的战士，但只有迪卢姆多身为一名纯粹的人类却拥有神明都会嫉妒的躯体之美。  
坚实的肌肉线条随着身体的细微动作呈现出一种难以描述的美丽，以全胜时期的模样被召唤出的黑发英灵就像一朵定格在盛开在最灿烂时间的战场之花。  
犹如被那种魅惑直击的蓝发英灵低下头，嘴唇落在对方的眼角上，然后向下吻上点缀在眼角下的那点黑色。  
修长的双腿抬了起来，缠上了库丘林的腰。  
大腿内侧的皮肤摩擦着蓝发英灵的腰侧，犹如无声的催促。

“真想逼着你直接说出来，不过留到下一次好了。”从黑痣上移开了嘴唇，库丘林勾起一个笑容。  
“真是一头热情的小鹿，嗯？”  
上扬的尾音中带上了欲望的沙哑，他的手掌贴着对方大腿结实的肌肉线条游走，最后停在了臀瓣上。  
修长的手指分开臀缝，直接而粗暴的潜入了张合的后穴。  
硬生生被撑开的感觉让迪卢姆多的喘息变粗了些许，身体不由自主的紧绷起来。  
库丘林抬头看了一下，床边的桌子上放着一个水瓶，他伸手够过瓶子，把清水倒在自己的手指上。  
“将就一下。”这句话不知道是说给自己听还是说给迪卢姆多听，带着冰凉感的手指重新潜入了黑发英灵的股间。

冰凉的感觉让迪卢姆多倒吸了一口气，但那种潜入体内的冰凉很快就变成了热。  
手指在肠道里进行着粗糙又急切得扩张，摩擦带起的热量和身体的热混作了一团，变成了蒸发理智的快感。  
库丘林感觉到内壁再一次绞紧了手指，只是这一次不是死死的夹住，而是一种欲迎还拒的感觉。  
他在对方的颈间留下了一吻，然后撤出了手指。  
发痛的肉刃挤开颤巍巍闭合的后穴，没有等着迪卢姆多完全适应挤入身体里的粗大就急不可耐的抽动起来。

身体要融化了。  
从下半身的内部传来的高热顺着感知蔓延到全身，黑发英灵一时竟不知如何回应这种热度。  
缠着库丘林身体的手臂和腿用上了更大的力道。  
他的耳边传来蓝发英灵的低笑，“迪尔，你想把我绞死吗？”  
“不……”迪卢姆多喘息着回答了一声，重新放松了身体。  
他已经很久没有这种把一切交给别人主导的感觉，但蓝发英灵显然不会将主导权交还给他。  
黑发英灵张开了眼，金色的眼倒映出对方的模样。  
白皙的皮肤泛着艳丽的红色，他甚至看见了一小滴汗珠顺着对方的脸颊滑到下颚。  
——不是只有自己在燃烧真是太好了……  
带着这样的想法，迪卢姆多更加热烈地回应着库丘林的抽插，将全部的自己都投入这场有些疯狂的性事中。


	12. Chapter 12

(12）

第二天早上迟到并且一起从迪卢姆多房间出来的凯尔特战士们迎来的是伊丽莎白的一个白眼。  
“我一点都不想知道昨天晚上发生了什么。”红发的女性送给战士们的第一句话表明了她其实什么都知道了，不过女性并没有继续追问下去。  
相反的，她敲了敲手上的腕表，“相对的我希望——”她在“我希望”三个字上咬了一个重音，还拉长了声调，“下次，不管发生什么都不要迟到，先生们。”  
库丘林无所谓地瞥了一下眼，不过并没有发出反对的言论。而他身边的黑发英灵则有些尴尬的表示了“会注意”。  
伊丽莎白耸了耸肩，她显然也那这些强悍的战士没有办法，即使在主神世界中团队合作必不可少，但是在这些刺头们真的体会到“困难”之前，她显然没有任何说服他们“听过来人话”的机会。  
“好吧，今天由我来讲些事情，一些非常重要的事情。”

“我们现在没有队长，所以无法提前得知关于下个恐怖片世界的信息。”  
“原本是可以得到？”库丘林拉了一把椅子坐下，摆出一副“我在听”的姿态。  
“对，在我们完成了第三次小队任务之后，队长获得了查阅权限。虽然需要四百点数，但是能提前知道是什么类型的恐怖片我们可以准备针对性的兑换道具，来提升存活率。”  
“如果是之前那种程度的话，我和迪卢姆多不需要兑换什么也能应付。也不对，至少要几把趁手的武器，一直用匕首和小刀可不是老子的风格。”  
“前辈……请不要这样。”虽然语气上在阻止库丘林，但事实上只是在阻断伊丽莎白变脸的迪卢姆多看着红发女郎露出了微笑。  
“X的你知不知道你这样很罪恶啊迪卢姆多小哥。”伊丽莎白揉了揉鼻梁，决定把话题扯回正轨。

“如果都是那种铁血战士那个级别的就好了。”伊丽莎白从口袋里面摸出一根烟点燃，“即使是铁血战士也会进化，比如说我们上一次遇到的只是低级的铁血战士，他们上面还有更高级的存在，如果进入后续的世界也许会碰到。那个时候我就不知道你们谁比较强了。”  
“所以伊丽莎白小姐你说的级别是指什么？”  
“其实是分类和难度啊，你想电影题材那么多，铁血战士这种伪科幻片其实是恐怖片的算一种，异形大概也是同类，特典是里面有一种强出地球人很多的生物。但是地球人也有手段杀伤他们。”  
“另外呢，还有奇幻片，嗯，我觉得你们对魔法之类的题材不会陌生。还有鬼怪片……如果是那种有形的怪物还好，最怕碰到《咒怨》啊《贞子》一类的幽灵片，这种片子里普通的武器根本对他们无效。”  
迪卢姆多若有所思的点了点头，“就和被德鲁伊召唤来的那些守护兽一样，只有魔法武器才有效果吧？”

“准确的说是驱魔类的武器。灵能也好，圣力也好，煞气也好，总之就是需要对灵体奏效的东西。而且我之前也不是什么种类都碰过，不过电影里面也有那种能把一座城瞬间变成沙漠的魔法……就算你们那个时代也没有魔法师能做到那个程度吧？”  
“那已经超越神迹。”库丘林的表情严肃了起来，“如果我们一直在这个世界里待下去的话……”  
“总有一天难度会被主神提升到那个难度。而且不是说系统融合，难度系数会直接增加吗。”伊丽莎白吸了口烟小声嘀咕了一句，“昨天我没有来得及问你们，你们看看自己现在有多少分数？”  
“在哪里可以看到？”迪卢姆多问道，然后看着红发女郎指了指自己的手表。  
黑发的战士抬起手，犹如感知到他的疑问，他手上无法取下的腕表投影出一块光幕。  
他看了看库丘林，对方也专注的看着自己的手表，但是他没有看到另一块光幕。

迪卢姆多立刻明白这或许是主神的保密措施。  
一边说着要团队合作，一边又允许每个人隐藏起自己秘密的规则，在黑发战士看来就像是故意埋下不和的种子，然后等待着一次催生的机会。  
“我有主线任务完成奖励1000点。”迪卢姆多沉声说道，他不需要对自己的同伴保留什么秘密，尤其对方之一是库丘林的情况下。“合作击杀铁血战士获得500奖励+一个D级支线。美国大兵存活人数奖励500。一共2000点和一个D级支线。”  
“我和迪卢姆多一样。”库丘林挥了挥手。  
“我比你们少一个击杀奖励。”伊丽莎白看着自己的腕表，“不过我之前还剩下200兑换点数，所以现在是1700点。支线的话，一个D换不到什么适合你用的好东西，你可以留下来合成更高级的支线。”  
迪卢姆多点了点头表示明白。  
“至于分数……嗯，一把结实的不带任何效果的冷兵器花不了多少点数，不过我建议你们兑换能对付灵体的武器，鬼知道下一场在哪里。”伊丽莎白拍了拍手，“再换武器防具道具之前，你们先看看职业和血脉。”

两人依言打开了兑换界面。  
似乎是因为系统整合，他们脑子里被圣杯塞进去的知识变得更多，在再一次查看主神系统之后，库丘林才把一些资料和实物对上号。  
——比如兑换血脉。  
所谓兑换血脉，就是将原本普通人的血转化为各种传说中的生物的血脉，最初可能很低级，然后随着不断强化会成长为“怪物”。  
库丘林粗粗扫了一眼就发现了人鱼、精灵、狼人、吸血鬼等等所谓的魔法生物血脉，还有一些被归入高科技血脉的不明玩意，只不过大部分血脉下面都是显示不可兑换。  
只有少数是分数问题，大部分则是因为一行说明。  
“检测到太阳神系血脉，神系血脉只能和特定血脉和职业兼容。你的神系血脉已经到达觉醒条件，解放需要3000点分数和一个B级支线，你的分数不足，无法解放。”

库丘林对这个说明翻了个白眼，扫了一眼职业方面几乎是同样的情况。  
他关上光屏，扭头看向自己的同伴，“迪卢姆多，迪尔——你那边怎么样？”  
“可以兑换的太多了，一时没有头绪。”黑发战士露出一个苦笑，“职业也是……”  
“啊没关系，按照伊丽莎白的话我们还有时间摸索，对吗？”  
“反正离下次还有九天，随你们。”伊丽莎白熄灭了烟，“商量完道具兑换之后就各做各的去，我可没兴趣看你们谈情说爱。”


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

强制进入恐怖片执行任务的间隔是十天。  
换句话来说，就是从上一场任务中幸存下来的人们会获得现实时间十天的休息时间或者训练时间。  
当然，只用这么短的时间来训练只能算作临时抱佛脚，所以主神系统中提供的另一项功能就变得相当重要——那就是兑换在恐怖片中生活的时间。  
无论兑换多少时间，在主神空间内的现实时间只会过去一天。但是进入恐怖片的人员得到的却是实实在在的实力增长。  
“只不过这种只有在分数有富余的时候才能考虑啦。”伊丽莎白搅了搅手里的咖啡，“像现在这样每次为了活下来就耗尽了分数，根本不可能有足够的分数回去恐怖片特训。”  
“但是我记得伊丽莎白小姐还有1700分数吧？兑换一天只需要五点的情况下，1700点足够兑换300天以上的训练时间了？”迪卢姆多提出了自己的疑问。  
红发的女性停下了搅动咖啡的动作，“这种时候就真羡慕你们啊，生为怪物。”

这句话让黑发的凯尔特战士皱起了眉头，“这句话听起来有些奇怪，伊丽莎白小姐。我们并不是天生就会使用武器……”  
“你们只是不会使用武器，但是——仔细想想你们的故事吧。”伊丽莎白举起手指，将旁边露出事不关己表情的库丘林也扫了进来。  
“你们在学习战斗的时候有遇到过困难吗？你们有觉得自己无法继续变强的时候吗？或许迪卢姆多，父亲和母亲都是人类的你勉强还和人类搭着一点关系，但是那家伙，爱尔兰传说中的大英雄库丘林，从会走路的时候就可以被称为怪物了吧？！”  
“你说的没错，女人。作为传奇而诞生的我们被称为怪物也没有什么问题。”翘起腿换了个姿势，库丘林咧嘴一笑。  
“每个英雄都在自己的故事中无所不能，战无不胜。但是每个英雄在自己的故事里都付出了相对的代价。”  
“女人，生为怪物就要背负着成为怪物的责任，你的肩膀能担起多少呢？”

伊丽莎白没有回答。  
她捏着搅拌棒暂停了好一会，最后“哼”了一声，“你这是故意找我的茬吗库丘林。算了，我就说明一下。”  
“我进入主神空间之前只是个自己开酒吧的普通人，我需要大量点数强化我自己才能在这个世界生存下去。然后，兑换点数进入去过的恐怖片并不意味着‘安全’。”  
“也就是说，自己主动进入恐怖片其实和被迫进入的情况是一样的吗？”负责提问的依然是迪卢姆多，黑发战士显然对发问这件事情更擅长一些。  
“我没进去过，所以并不是很清楚，但是按照系统给出来信息，我分析出的不同点基本就是这样。”  
红发女性扯过一张纸，一边说着一边写写画画。

1-主动兑换时间进入恐怖片世界不会有强制任务，但是有可能被卷入对应恐怖片的延续任务。  
2-主动进入恐怖片世界可以自行中断退出，但是如果被卷入任务的话应该会和主线一样必须完成任务或者接受分数惩罚才能退出。

“所以综合以上，长时间进入恐怖片唯一可以确定的就是将要面对的危险类型，是科幻类的还是奇幻类的或者是战争类或者更麻烦的灵异类型，然后针对性的准备生存道具或者研究触发任务完成任务的方法。所以1700分连最基础的准备都做不了。”  
“听起来比想象的更麻烦吗。那个什么灵异类的，难道是说鬼片吗鬼片？”库丘林“腾”的一下坐正了身体。  
“……我好像也没和幽灵战斗过呢。”迪卢姆多也露出了深思的表情。  
“幽灵什么的在那些片子里面都是小意思吧？！”  
“听起来好像挺了解的，难道库丘林你看过不少？”红发女性露出感兴趣的表情。  
“谁看过啊？谁想看啊？？”  
“总之，看来应付灵体类你们都挺苦手的，那我建议还是把上次恐怖片获得的分数多少换一些针对灵体的防御和攻击手段吧？”  
“那些鬼魂什么才不敢靠近英灵啊！！”  
“但是前辈现在我们也好像不能算是……”

再一次说明在一片混乱中结束了。  
结果是库丘林和迪卢姆多各自兑换了一些对灵体有效果的东西，其中东洋系的多半来自伊丽莎白的推荐。  
两人最后都没有兑换训练时间，毕竟《铁血战士1》的世界对他们来说并没有什么再一次进入战斗的价值，剩下的分数两人都好好保留了下来。  
剩下的时间两人几乎在打磨自己的地下室空间里消耗了过去，等准备好的时候，第二次任务提示已经出现在了手表上。  
“准备好了吗？”伊丽莎白看看两名男性战士没什么特别的表情，最后只是翻了个白眼。  
“希望这次给我几个正常的新人吧，啊，胃好痛。”


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

作为正常人类的伊丽莎白的愿望当然没有被不正常的主神系统接收。  
在传送结束之后，两男一女三名欧洲队队员就发现了自己中间多了两个人。  
和两名凯尔特战士的情况一样，穿着西装的金发矮小剑士只有一瞬间的神志不清，然后立刻用警惕的目光巡视着周围。  
“他”的怀中还护着一名白衣白发的女性，似乎处于将醒未醒的边缘。  
伊丽莎白瞟了一眼两名男性的表情，果断判断出一件事情。  
“熟人？”  
“哟Saber。”  
“Saber……果然进来的不止我们。”  
“Lancer……？不，应该说迪卢姆多，还有库丘林。”  
“果然是我们认识的那个Saber吧。”  
“……嗯，这么说也没错。”黑色西服的剑士露出了稍微轻松一点的表情，随机又严肃了起来。

不过库丘林的注意力早就移动到了被阿尔托莉娅护住的女性身上。“小小姐的话好像又大了点，是艾因贝伦家的人造人？”  
“是爱丽丝菲尔……殿下？”说出这个名字的时候迪卢姆多稍微有些犹豫，不同世界线的记忆让他不能很好的确认眼前这位“亚瑟王”接下来的行动，也很难确定她保护的人造人是不是就是他记忆中的那一位。  
“对不起……Saber？我给你添麻烦了吗？”  
少女打扮的人造人睁开眼的第一句话让迪卢姆多点了点头，“是爱丽丝菲尔殿下，前辈。”  
库丘林想了想，“她女儿叫伊莉雅吗？”  
眼看着话题要变成叙旧模式，伊丽莎白不得不打断了几个人的交流，“停，时间不多了！”

阿尔托莉娅的注意力转到了伊丽莎白身上，她皱了皱眉头，确定自己从未见过这名火红色头发的女性。  
但是她并没有将自己的疑惑表露出来。两名认识的凯尔特枪兵并没有表现出敌对的态度，对于他们，金发的少女剑士觉得可以信任。  
而他们对那位陌生女性显露出了信任的态度——至少现在不是敌人。  
她扶着爱丽丝菲尔站好，然后由美丽的人造人发起了提问。  
“请问各位，这是什么地方？”  
“啊，我们也来的不算久，还是让最老资格的那个给你解释吧。”

爱丽丝菲尔尽力地维持住了自己的表情。  
表面的镇定下美丽的人造人感觉到了难以平复的惊涛骇浪。  
她从醒来的时候就察觉了一些东西的改变，比如说记忆。  
“她”本身应该来自于某一个时间节点的分支，作为艾因贝伦家最高杰作的那个存在。  
但是同时在她醒来的时候，似乎有许多不同的节点的记忆和她融为一体，这让爱丽丝菲尔差点迷失了自我。  
好在她还是清醒了过来，而且身边还有她熟悉的Saber。  
只是面前这位自称叫伊丽莎白的女性所说的“主神系统”已经超出了魔术师们的认知，甚至超越了“神秘”。  
这里就像自成一体的世界。无论那个“主神”是什么，在这个世界里“它”就相当于“创造者”，或者至少是最高管理者。  
而且他们现在被困在这个世界，听起来丝毫没有脱身的方法。

“五万分吗……”阿尔托莉娅露出了思考的神色。  
迪卢姆多若有所思地看了金发剑士一眼，虽然两人之间在不同世界的交集并不算少，但是他并不知道阿尔托莉娅的目的。  
他只知道和自己还有库丘林不一样，被称为“骑士王”的少女比任何人都渴求得到圣杯。  
……然而这个世界的圣杯显然和他们曾经争夺的那个不太一样。  
他的思绪被库丘林从背后揽上的手打断了。  
蓝发战士的嘴唇几乎贴在了他的脸上，将低语吹入黑发战士的耳中。  
“有什么我还不知道的事情吗？”  
“……不，我觉得现在我们不会成为敌人。但是我觉得爱丽丝菲尔殿下的情况有些……不一样。”

被黑发战士提醒的阿尔托莉娅立刻看向了爱丽丝菲尔，白发红眼的少女露出有些苦恼的神色。  
“怎么说呢，我觉得我应该被称为英灵‘天之衣’，但是我现在……”  
“啊，现在的我们都不能称为英灵，也不能说是普通人类。要是承认自己是普通人，那边的女人可是会跳脚的。”  
“很抱歉，作为英灵的时候我也不是以前线战斗为主，不过我应该能担当好治疗和辅助的工作。”  
“先试试看你的魔术能不能运作吧，一会离开这个空间之后。”伊丽莎白想起那两个家伙之前的各种问题，提醒新入队的成员道。  
“以及，不管你多强，你们作为新人在这里都得听我的！”气势汹汹地重申了一遍自己的领队地位，伊丽莎白看着金发的男装少女露出了一点不悦的表情之后点了点头。  
在心底松了口气的红发御姐将目光转向正在消退的光幕，“现在让我们来看看该死的主神把我们丢到什么地方了。”

迪卢姆多指了指手腕上的电子表，提醒阿尔托莉娅和爱丽丝菲尔看上面的文字提示。  
事实上黑发战士对上面出现的文字组合毫无感觉，虽然被抓着补了一些恐怖电影，但都是看招库丘林口味挑选的欧美片，所以他对表面上出现的文字组合有什么含义完全不明白。  
倒是伊丽莎白的脸色有些难看，这让他歪了歪头看向库丘林。  
然而后者正抽搐地嘴角露出了“卧槽”的表情。  
他不得不开口，“伊丽莎白小姐？”  
“还记得我说过恐怖片的类型吗？”  
“怪兽片，灾难片那些？”  
“恭喜我们这队的幸运值，我们这次碰到的是比那种‘无形的恐怖’只好那么一点点的……鬼片。所以我们现在应该在《咒怨》的发生地，日本。”


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

现实世界的日本，也就是迪卢姆多和库丘林曾经经历过圣杯战争的地方所在的国家，极东之地，某种意义上来说和伊丽莎白认识的日本不太一样。  
不过有一点是共通的，那就是这个岛国上的人类对灵异事件的爱好。  
“至少我们如果不去主动靠近房子的话，暂时不会有危险。”伊丽莎白敲了敲自己的腕表，上面没有显示任务结束时间，对于主线任务只显示了“逃脱伽椰子七次攻击，剩余攻击次数：7”。  
“没有完成时间代表什么？”端坐在旅馆沙发上的爱丽丝菲尔提问的姿势规矩地像个学生。  
阿尔托莉娅顺着她的目光看向库丘林和迪卢姆多，两名凯尔特战士一起耸了耸肩，然后指了指伊丽莎白。  
“伊丽莎白小姐才是资深者，爱丽小姐请听她说明吧。”

红发女性清了清嗓子，然后从储物袋掏出一块电子屏竖在桌子上。  
“和钢铁侠同款电脑，因为是辅助品没有攻击力，所以很便宜。”一边掩饰住自己“我早就想弄一个”了的表情，伊丽莎白一边让电子屏投射出所在区域的地图。  
“首先我来说明一下，没有完成时间，也就是说，在七次攻击完结之前，我们不可能离开这里。换句话说，不能依靠拖时间来完成任务。但是相对的，我认为这也说明我们所在的恐怖片世界拥有拖延的手段。”  
“将我们带来这里的是被称为‘主神’的存在，我觉得它不会给我们太多的空子钻。”伊丽莎白对于自己的话做了一个补充。  
“意思是，如果我们一直不去伽椰子的鬼屋的话，也许主神会改变剧情让她主动来找我们？“库丘林瞪大了眼，“不要吧，这不是第二场吗，为什么听起来这么可怕啊？”

“上一个恐怖片里以新人的身份秒了铁血战士的人有资格这话吗？”  
“我可不是一个人干掉的！当然我一个人也能搞定。”蓝发战士用大拇指比了比自己，然后对旁边的黑发战士抬了抬下巴，“对吧，迪尔~？”  
“当然，我绝对相信前辈的实力。”  
阿尔托莉娅看了看迪卢姆多又看了看库丘林，若有所思了片刻之手捶了一下手心，“不过这个意思是，我们可以先去街上看看收集情报？”  
“没错。”伊丽莎白对看起来比那两位靠谱多了的娇小少女点了点头，“不过完全无法预测伽椰子的攻击方……”

她的话音还没落，整个旅馆突然摇晃了起来。  
“攻击？！”阿尔托莉娅警惕地挡在了爱丽丝菲尔的面前，迪卢姆多直觉地抽出了武器，另一只手却被牢牢地抓住。  
“前辈……？”  
“我没事！”库丘林的音量比刚才高了不少，“不就是女鬼吗！我不怕！”  
“但是前辈你太用力了！我没法抽出另一把武器啦！”  
稳住了身体的伊丽莎白没好气地看着脸色有点发白的蓝发战士。  
“只是地震好不好！我们在一个地震高发国家啊！”

鉴于时间关系和让爱丽丝菲尔以及阿尔托莉娅消化目前的情况，伊丽莎白决定今晚各自利用网络收集消息和可能有用的情报，然后就让大家各自回房。  
三位女性使用一个套间，而两位男性英灵则被踹到了楼下的标准间。  
“真小气。”清楚在恐怖电影世界里的小队根本不可能缺钱所以也没有必要省钱的库丘林对迪卢姆多抱怨道，黑发战士却似笑非笑地看着他。  
“迪尔，你那是什么作怪的表情。”盘着腿坐在床上的蓝发战士挑了挑眉。  
“我只是有些没想到……”  
“没有想到前辈居然怕鬼。”

库丘林撇了一下嘴角，“才不怕，那些东西根本不敢靠近英灵。”  
“但是前辈和我现在已经不是英灵了。”迪卢姆多指出关键点。  
“我说不怕就不怕！”  
“前辈不说实话的话，那就……前辈去打头阵看看伽椰子的情况？”  
“……日，迪卢姆多，你要敢促成这事试试。”  
“前辈明明面对过那么多的危险~”  
“那也不代表我能接受背后突然冒出一张惨白的脸对你吹气！”  
“哦~”迪卢姆多意味深长地笑了起来，然后在库丘林炸毛之前转移了话题。  
“那么，我们的探索重点是查查看这个世界上有没有合用的灵能武器？”  
“和妖怪打一场也比见女鬼好，就这么定了。”


End file.
